geologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Princeanuj/2015 Roundup of Some of The Top Gemstones Auctioned Worldwide
2015 was quite a successful year for the auction of the gemstones around the globe. With record-setting bids from private buyers, the year 2015 had recorded some of the biggest and major sales of the gemstones as well as stone studded jewelry! Auctions have become one of the most awaited events for the affluent folks or the ones who admire beauty or are in the habit of possessing rare & unique stuff. Some of the rarest and the most stunning gemstones, such as the Emerald stones, Rubies, Diamonds and others, become the part of the auctions. The gemstones or the jewelry auctioned at the different event are not the ordinary ones in any sense; they either belong to renowned personalities in the past or are unique in nature/appearance or are the ones that people crave for. The auctioned gemstones and jewelry catch the fancy of the people and lure them to pay a hefty sum of money to acquire their possession. The prices of the gemstones are always high at the auctions. The charm and aura of the gemstones are such that the lovers of beauty don’t hesitate to spend fortunes to buy the one of their choices by proposing the best bid (obviously higher than the present people). Here’s a roundup of some of the top gemstones auctioned worldwide in the year 2015: • In May 2015, the Sunrise Ruby stone fetched the record-breaking price of £19.6 million and helped the sales of the Sotheby's Geneva's Magnificent and Noble Jewels reach £103 million. • In April 2015, Sotheby's New York became partners with eBay for the Magnificent Jewels sale and achieved an in-house record. • A Burmese 'pigeon's blood' Ruby stone of 25.59-carat, mounted by Cartier, broke the world record and became the most expensive ‘Cartier jewel ever auctioned’. • In April 2015, a 100-carat 'Perfect Diamond' was sold for £9.2 million at Sotheby's New York. • In the month of November, a major dealer bought a GIA graded 50.48 carat pear-shaped D Fl Diamond for $7.84 million. • At one of the auctions, a private buyer paid $18 million for the 15.04 carat Burmese Ruby, named as Crimson Flame. This deal marks the highest ever price paid per carat for a Ruby stone at an auction. • In September 2015, The Hope Spinel was sold for £962,500 at Bonhams. This gemstone once belonged to Henry Philip Hope. • In October, the news for the auction of a Blue Sapphire gemstone came into the limelight. A private buyer bought a 27.68 carat Kashmir Sapphire by paying $242,145 per carat at Sotheby’s Hong Kong October sale. • In November 2015, the Blue Moon diamond was sold for £32 million, which is a world record in itself. • In Sotheby’s Hong Kong October sale, one of the buyers paid $5.2 million for a natural gray Pearl necklace, which is famously known as the Chowdray Pearls. • In Hong Kong, the total sales that took place at an auction came out to be US $38 million. • A pair of Kashmir Blue Sapphire gemstone earrings was sold for $2.3 million. Category:Blog posts